Linear Radio Frequency (RF) power amplifiers are commonly utilized in radio transmitters, particularly radio transmitters utilizing amplitude modulation. Power losses in linear RF power amplifiers have been identified as significant contributors to the overall power loss of radio transmitters. Various amplifier designs have attempted to improve efficiency at the expense of increasing circuit complexity or poor operational bandwidth.